


Clumsy

by Bolontiku



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: You always did come with a warning label





	Clumsy

You danced around the kitchen making pancakes, wearing your sleepwear, which was composed of sleeping shorts and a tank top. Holding the spoon you had been using up to your lips you sang along with Aerosmith while holding the bowl full of pancake mix in the other hand on your hip. 

Moving over to the stove you began scooping the mix onto the flat hot surface. 

“Morning,” Clint grumbled shuffling into the kitchen headed for the coffee pot.

You hadn’t expected anyone to be awake just yet and you jumped, one hand landing on the stove and just as quickly letting go with a yelp. You were surprised at how fast Clint moved across the kitchen, lifting you and setting you in front of the sink and running cold water over your fingers. You tried to jerk away but he had one arm firmly wrapped around your waist and held you in place.

“Stop whining!” he growls at you, breath tickling the back of your ear.

“I am not whining! I am completely capable of taking care of myself thank you very much! OUCH!! Clint let go!!!” you could feel your face getting hotter by the second as he pressed in closer to you.

“And what is going on here?” Natasha asked walking over to the stove and pulling the hot plate off the stove, dumping the burnt pancake into the trash. She smirked raising an eyebrow at you as you looked over your shoulder at her, but then you realized this brought your face SO much closer to Clint’s and turned back to the sink. Of course Tasha knew how you felt about him, she had known the moment you’d felt it.

But you’d successfully kept it from the blond blue eyed marksman, so much for hawkeye’s! You pushed against him and stomped out of the kitchen huffing annoyed. 

Clint sighed reaching for a mug and yawning as  he moved towards the coffee pot. “Seriously, with how accident prone she is it makes me wonder how in the hell she became an agent?”

Nat frowned, “you could be nicer to her, accident prone or not she’s a good agent Barton.”

Clint raised his eyebrows in surprise as Nat left the kitchen, “Dammit..”

___

You giggled as you moved your hips to the music, Thor copying your movements, hips expertly swaying suggestively. “Yeah!!” you laughed as the music thumped in the common room. Tony cheered you two on and you laughed as Thor pulled you in close and then swirled you out. You lost your grip on his hand and crashed into a body. 

Clint raised an eyebrow at you, “You’re hopeless,” he shook his head at you as you pulled away from him quickly your face heating up. 

“I-uhhhh,” your eyes flickered over at Tony and Thor who now sported a frown. Your chest tightened and you ran out of the room.

“Good job!” Tony sighed getting up and leaving.

Clint rolled his eyes, “What?” he glared up at the tall blond.

Thor frowned, “if you fancy lady Y/N you should ask her to dance.”

Clint dropped his head as the blond god shook his head leaving.

___

You slid down on debris, balancing on the shifting rubble till you came to a stop behind Natasha who smirked at you. Somehow if that had been you in socks in the kitchen she didn’t doubt you would have crashed into the counter, or an overhead cabinet, but here on the field? You were always in your element. 

“Ready?” she asked with a smirk? You nodded as she cupped her hands together and you ran towards her, foot catching in her hands and you were airborne. 

Tasha watched as you spun midair and fired off several rounds. Men across the way falling as your bullets found their targets. You land in a crouching position not too far from her and look over your shoulder at her. She nods following close behind as you move forwards. 

“Tash, need a little backup,” Clint’s voice comes over your earpierce and you stumble a little.

She squeezes your shoulder and you nod before moving forwards. “Right, on our way.”

There was a moment of silence, “leave Y/N behind?”

“Barton she can hear you..”

“Y/N stay in position, I don’t need your clumsy ass out here. Should have stayed behind really..” Clint sighed, “What are you doing here anyhow? Me and Tasha could of handled this ourselves!”

Tasha’s green eyes are instantly on you. You offer her a weak smile and nod backing up. “I’ll warm up the quin-jet yeah? Plus, I’ve done my part.” You hold up a flash drive and head back before she can say anything, pulling out your earpiece so that you don’t have to hear him say anything more. 

It was obvious that to Clint Barton you were just in the way.

Covering your mouth with your hand you stifle your sobs. As if you needed him to find you crying when he came back. Not only would you be useless on the field, but you’d also be a crybaby! Your chest hurt and it was hard to breathe. 

You had known it was stupid to crush on the avenger, as if you’d ever be good enough for one of them. You had just thought…with how nice he had been to you when you had first joined. He had always gone out of his way to offer you coffee and snacks, never really grumbled at you. Thinking back it was always before he talked you into staying behind on missions. He would position you where there was little to no danger.  

God, you were such an idiot. Here you had thought he was watching out for you and instead he just wanted you out of the way. Did the entire team think the same way?! Your heart hammered against your ribs and you wanted to throw up. You were a hinderance to the team and Clint had finally had enough. 

Holding onto the quin-jets open deck you breathed in, trying to make the pain that struck through your heart go away. 

Wiping away the tears that had managed to slip out you hurried in and sat in the pilots chair. Flicking several switches and listening to the engines whine as it warmed up. You jumped as Tasha yelled at you to get the fuck outta there, Clint crashing to the grate flooring of the quin-jet.

Clint groaned from his spot on the floor. Having pulled up and out of range of any guns or RPG’s you unbuckled and hurried to the back. Clint was beaten up pretty badly, you bit down on your lip hurrying to get the med-kit. You had done this you realized. Tasha had hesitated when he asked for her backup, if she hadn’t she would have reached him before anyone else got to him.

You handed Tasha the kit and stepped back into the cockpit, glancing over your shoulder every time Clint yelped. “Tash! You could be a bit more gentle!” he whined. “That’s a gun shot wound!” he nearly yelled.

___

Clint ran a hand over his face. He needed to double check and make sure you were okay, he had been worried having you on the last mission. He couldn’t have you getting hurt. Dammit, you were likely to kill yourself in the bathroom if he wasn’t there.

The mission had been a couple days ago and he had been waiting on you to show up knocking at his door with your tub of chocolate chip cookie dough and his coffee icecream. But, you hadn’t shown up. 

You would get a kick out of hearing that Tash had been the one to beat him up, the bullet just knicking him because of her sweeping his feet out from under him, causing him to slam his hed on the floor but saving him from the bullet that would have gone through his chest and only grazed his arm. Her way of paying him back cause of how callous he had been with you. He sighed, maybe it was because of what he had said that you’d not come to see him? He shuffled out to the common room and grunted when Bucky shoulder checked him.

“What the hell Barnes?!”

Bucky rolled his eyes and kept walking. Clint turned and was shocked when a certain tall blond was storming towards him. He smirked, “Loki get on your case again?” he asked before a hand wrapped around his throat and he was lifted off his feet. He could only grunt as he grabbed hold of Thor’s thick forearm.

“HEY!!” Tony screamed running towards them, “I get it big guy! I really do!! But you gotta let him down…”

Clint was abruptly dropped and he coughed as he fell back onto his rear, “What in the hell is wrong with you all?!” he asked angrily. 

Tony rounded on him, “No! Oh, no you don’t!” he growled keeping a hand on Thor’s chest, “Don’t tell me you really don’t know?!” Clint blinked up at him, “sonuvabitch!” Now Thor was the one to hold Tony back as Clint scrambled backwards out of kicking feets way. “She’s transfered out of the Avengers because of your stupid ass!! Thor, c’mon buddy you can let me go…” as soon as Thor loosened his hold Tony lunged forwards but the blond God caught him.

Clint felt the wind knocked out of him, “What?” he gasped.

“She told Nick that she wasn’t good enough to be on the team, said she was a distraction and a liability. That you had gotten hurt on the last mission because of her inability to keep up with the team.” Natasha was advancing on him now and Clint scrambled onto his feet, “What was it she said?” she asked catching the front of his shirt in her hands, “ohh, that’s right…that had no business being out there with us. ‘USELESS’ is the word she used describing herself!”

Clint winced as Tasha slammed him into the wall, “W-where is she?!”

“She left you fucking moron, what she saw in you I have no idea right now!”

Clint wished she had just punched him, he pushed her off of him and ran. You coudn’t be that far just yet, maybe the garage?! “FRIDAY?! Where is Y/N located at right now?!” he asked skidding along the hallways and coming to a stop in front of the elevator. 

“Miss Y/N is pulling out of the garage as we speak Mr. Barton,” FRIDAY answered. 

“KILL HER ENGINE!!!”

__

WORST DAY EVER.

You slumped in you seat, the car had just stopped, everything was dead and all you wanted to do was get out. You didn’t want to cry here. You couldn’t cry here, it would be recorded and then anyone could see how weak you really were. Still as you turned the key in the ignition you felt yourself losing the battle and finally gave in. Rubbing your fists against your eyes and sobbing. 

You were such an idiot! How could you think you would ever be a part of this team?! Hiccuping, you took in a shuddering breath that hurt your chest more than helped. Holding onto the steering wheel you felt tears well up again at the memory of Clint coming into your room and bandaging your burnt fingers carefully before handing you a plate of pancakes.

Why did you think he could care for you?

The door jerked open and you jumped back as someone growled at you, “WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?!”

‘ _Oh god_ ,’was all you could think when blue eyes met your watery ones. Your lip quivered and you looked away, you could bolt out the other door, and you did. Lunging for the other side, but you forgot that you were still wearing your seatbelt and slammed back into the seat.

Clint was breathing heavily and crouched beside you, reaching across to unbuckle you. “Y-you’d leave?!” he huffed out pulling you from the car.

Feeling trapped you pushed at his chest and ran.

It was useless, Clint caught you in two strides, shoving you against the back of the car. His hand catching your chin and forcing you to look up at him, “Fuck Y/N!” before you knew what was happening his lips were on yours, his body pressed up tightly against yours. You shoved at his chest a sob making its way past your lips, but Clint caught your hands in his, wrapping them around his neck and pressing in on you, hips against yours, your chest pressed against his. 

Clint pulled away, only because the need for air was making him dizzy. “Y/N, please don’t leave?” he dipped his head trying to catch your gaze. “Y/N?” You refused to look at him, he must be joking? Was he really going to be this cruel?! 

“Fuuuck!” he growled exasperated, “Fine, I’m telling you you can’t leave!” Jerking your head up you connected with his chin causing him to groan, “dammit woman!” You shrank away from him, trying to pull away from him at the same time. Clint sighed pulling you back into his arms, “Y/N, I love you, please stay?!”

“Stop!” you finally cried out hands on his chest, “please stop! Don’t joke about that? Please?! I can’t…I can’t survive that!” you gasped dissolving into tears once again.

“Who said I was joking?” he asked seriously caging you against the car. “Y/N, I can’t focus when your around, I’m always worrying over you, what if you get caught? What if they hurt you?! I didn’t want you to stay behind because your useless, I wanted you to stay behind because I can’t imagine my life without you in it!” he met your gaze and you held still. “Dammit, you burn yourself in the kitchen, you would have slammed into the wall that day dancing with Thor! I just want you to be safe!”

You stared up at him, “but I’ll never be safe!”

Clint sighed nodding, “I know..”

“No, I am naturally clumsy! I grew up bumping and bruisin myself. There was never a time I didn’t have a cut or the like! This is why I can handle myself and if you can’t deal with that I should go..”

Clint closed his mouth over yours again, an arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you as close as he could, he pulled away dropping a few pecks to your lips, “Stop saying your leaving.” You shook you head but before you could say anything he was kissing you again, leaving you with no option but to kiss him back.

And you did.

You moaned as his tongue swept over your bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sighing you opened to him, tongue delving past your lips, dancing along yours, dominating, demanding, taking/ You could only hold on, strong shoulders under your hands as he dug his fingers into your sides. You tugged at his hair and he pulled away gasping, “Fuck Y/N,” he smiled sheepishly, “I could kiss you for the rest of my life.”

You shook your head, “stop!”

Clint frowned at you, “What you dont believe me?!”

You squeaked as he lifted you easily, moving you so your legs wrapped around his waist, “Clint!! What are you doing?!”

“Gonna prove it to you…in my bedroom, gonna kiss every inch of you till you believe me! I am gonna kiss you so much you have a reason to be clumsy!”


End file.
